I'm Sorry
by wantedevolution
Summary: Hermione is upset; Luna is willing to lend an nonjudgmental ear.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the amazing author J.. No profit is being made from this.

She was crying, sitting out in the garden with the gnomes that inhabited the garden at the Borough. Hermione never really had a fondness for these creatures, but they were better than an angry Ronald any day in her books.

Hermione and Ron had been in a serious relationship with each other since Hermione's graduation in June, it had been four months since they became an official couple, and seven years since they'd became friends after he and Harry saved her life from the Mountain Troll in their 1st year. One would expect Hermione to be comfortable with Ron, enough that a matter such as sex at this stage in their relationship wouldn't be an issue, but when it came down to it, Hermione just wasn't interested in it and she couldn't explain why.

So here she was, freezing and staring at the creatures that now overran the garden since no one felt like messing with them. Her extremities were frozen, and her nose was numb. As she got ready to get up and go back into the house she felt a hand on her shoulder, quickly she turned around to face the person, holding her wand in an offensive position.

"Hermione, it's just me! Luna!" Said the owner of the hand as she jumped away from Hermione bringing her hands up near her shoulders as in a sign of meaning no harm, at this Hermione dropped her wand, and sat down on the ground, resting her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Luna! Even after a year I'm still jumpy." Luna smiled and shook her head, walking over and sitting down next to her friend and wrapping an arm around the larger girl.

"Hermione don't apologize for that, you of all people have the right to be jumpy. Why," She began stroking the other girls hair and smiling, " If you weren't jumpy then we'd need to worry about your mental state. What happened two years ago isn't just going to go away like that!" and she snapped her fingers on her left hand. Hermione nodded into Luna's scarf.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong Hermione? I haven't seen you this worked up since N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione sighed and turned her head and looked twards the house, thinking of how to phrase her words, " Ron and I got into an argument. He wants to take the relationship to another level and, well, I just, I'm just not interested in having sex with him! And I don't know why that is, it's driving me insane!" She looked up at Luna, " I mean, I love him, I do, but when we're together, I just don't feel – it! That feeling that tingly sensation that you get, and I don't get why." Hermione looked defeated, and took a long sigh. "It's not that I don't want to be with him. It's not like that at all, its just that I can't-"

"- get yourself to do it." Luna said, finishing her sentence, and Hermione looked up, and nodded. She leaned into Luna's embrace, over the last year the two girls had grown quite close to one another, after Luna was taken away from Hogwarts she lost her dream like state that she seemed to walk around in and developed a more serious attitude, but still down to earth. She and Hermione, besides Ginny of course, were the only 7th year girls to come back to Hogwarts after it reopened. The three of them shared a dorm, and with Ginny trying to get the Quidditch team back to where it was, it left the two of them to grow close.

Hermione sat up, and looked at Luna, thinking about the times the spent together in the Ravenclaw common room, the nights studying , joking around, and talking about girl things that she never talked to with Ron about. Thinking of the companion ship that they had, and how comfortable the two had felt around each other. That's when Hermione leaned forward to Luna pressing her lips to the fairer girl, then quickly pulling back in shock as Luna just sat there looking confused.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said and began to get up, shaking her head, how she could make such a fool of herself! Kissing a girl! She kissed a girl! Her head was spinning and was about to run off until Luna stood up and stopped her, brining her close.

"It's okay," she said, looking at the brown eyed girl, her pale blue eyes held an understanding. Leaning in Luna captured Hermione's mouth with hers. So many things were going through Hermione's head, shock that she was kissing a girl, shock that it was Luna, and even more shock that she was feeling _that _feeling that she had been missing with Ron. Pulling away, Hermione looks to the girl in front of her, wrapped up in her arms. She was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted her process.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Hermione and Luna turned to see a very confused and angry Ron staring at them with a flabbergasted look on his face. Before Hermione or Luna could respond Ron stormed off, and Hermione made a quick apologetic look at Luna and disentangled herself from the girl's arms and ran off after her boyfriend.

Luna stood there for a moment, she let out a sigh and placed her fingers to the inner corners of her eyes to stop the tears that were trying to let loose. With a shake of her head she headed up to the house, trying to drown out the yelling of Ron and Hermione with her thoughts of the latest mystical creatures that she had read about in her dad's paper.


End file.
